


Needed Relaxation

by Arty_Girl



Category: Detectives United (Video Games), Grim Tales (Video Games), Haunted Hotel (Video Games), Mystery Trackers (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a drawing, Families of Choice, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, If I can figure out how to add drawings I'll add the doodle, References to Canon, Richard Gray (Grim Tales) has a heart, Self-Indulgent, The detectives (Detectives United) as Found Family, Trans James Blackthorne (Haunted Hotel), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: After yet another agonizing case, the Detectives United trio relax at James' house. Richard also thinks a little bit.(Post-Timeless Voyage bonus chapter)
Relationships: Dorian Brown & James Blackthorne & Anna Gray (Detectives United)





	Needed Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know what Detectives United, Mystery Trackers, Haunted Hotel, and Grim Tales are, they are a group of games by Elephant Games. Detectives United takes Dorian Brown from MT (though he isn't mentioned often), James Blackthorne from HH, and Anna Gray from GT and has them all work together. They're hidden-object games, so I highly recommend checking them out if that's a type of game you enjoy! (I'll share some YouTube recommendations in the end notes)
> 
> Anyway, I doodled a thing of the detectives in casual outfits, along with Richard. I had the idea to write a short little thing, so here we are!  
> If anyone knows how to add images to Ao3 stories, please PLEASE tell me how. I have no clue how to do it but I want to add my drawing
> 
> And now, with those longer-than-usual author's notes out of the way, the fic!

James shoved the door to his house open, stepping carefully into his home. Brown and Anna trailed behind him. James disappeared down the hallway, while the others entered other rooms. After changing, the two guests sat on a small purple couch that appeared to be just the right size for three people. Anna had changed out of her usual jacket, blouse, and skirt in favor of a simple short-sleeve shirt and knee-length skirt. Brown had changed from his usual outfit into a turtleneck and sweatpants. Anna grabbed the tv remote as James came out of the hallway, wearing a binder and a pair of lounge pants with rolled-up cuffs. He dropped himself onto the couch between his friends and flung his arm around Anna's shoulder. "What's on tv, Anna?" The time traveler glanced up from the tv, looking over to James. "Nothing I've seen. I don't recognize any of these shows or movies. I don't watch television much." Brown spoke up. "I don't think any of us really have any time to watch tv, Anna." Anna hummed in acknowledgement. She settled on a movie for the trio to watch.

* * *

Richard gave a small half-smile as he watched his daughter and her friends. The movie had finished, so Anna had resumed scrolling through channels. Jame had fallen asleep midway through the movie, and Brown had one arm around him. Deep within, he felt glad that they had this opportunity to relax. From what bits of conversation he'd picked up when they chatted, they all had hard lives. James, especially, bore scars from previous investigations gone wrong. Not to mention Richard was never going to get those glowing yellow eyes out of his mind, and it was probably the same for Anna and Brown. Anna was giving the sleeping man a warm smile, and Richard felt content. It was nice, he decided, to just be in the same room with no obligation to talk or do anything. Even if he was a ghost who couldn't interact with the physical world. God, he didn't deserve to be in the same room as these people, with the deep connection they shared. It was the kind of connection that could only be made through pain. But the pain had passed, at least for now, and the trio were safe. And Richard was going to do everything he could to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Here are three channels (no links, sorry)
> 
> 123Pazu- Commentary, all three games plus bonus chapters (and the Phantoms of the Past survey)  
> YourGibsGaming- My personal favorite, commentary, sadly only has Origins plus bonus chapter (and the Phantoms of the Past survey)  
> V.O.R Bros- No commentary, all three games plus bonus chapters
> 
> A thanks to a certain friend of mine with whom I discuss my thoughts about this series, you know who you are-
> 
> Y'all are amazing! Stay safe, and I'll see you at the next fic!


End file.
